1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector used in Automotive application.
2. Description of Prior Art
Cable to cable connectors and printed circuit board to cable connectors may be standardized according to various schemes. One standardization scheme commonly used in automotive applications is referred to as FAKRA. FAKRA, a standardization group, is a Germen word that stands for Normenausschuβ Kraftfahrzeuge with English translation known as “Automotive Standards Committee in the German Institute for Standardization.” The FAKRA standardization scheme establishes how a jack housing must be configured in order to provide proper keying for integration into an appropriate plug, and at the same time allow for the connection of a desired SMB jack into the jack housing, which has the appropriate SMB interface.
Normally, the electrical connector with FAKRA standardization comprises a housing and a metal jack integrated with the housing. The housing defines a plastic latching member at the top face thereof, which is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,824,403. The electrical connector is used to electrically connect a complementary cable connector for transmitting signals from a cable to a printed circuit board, However, when the cable is of the complementary cable connector pulled unwilledly, the housing is tends to separate from the metal jack for lacking sufficient retaining force between the housing and the metal jack. When the unwilled pulling force is big enough, the housing with the latchmay be separated from the jack. For enhance the retaining force, the improved structure between the housing and metal jack is provided, but either the cost is too high or the structure is too complex.
Hence, it is desirable to have an improved electrical connector to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art.